Talk:Gamma Canaris N
TOS mention Needs an explanation of the planet's mention in TOS -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk :I've just checked the script here, and Gamma Canaris IV isn't mentioned. Here's the part where Gamma Canaris is mentioned: :Whatever that thing is outside, he yanked us off course from the Enterprise. Now on course 98, mark 12, heading directly toward Gamma Canaris region. We've got to get Miss Hedford to the Enterprise. Zsingaya ''Talk'' 13:38, 22 Sep 2005 (UTC) Not Gamma Canaris IV! See here: Kieran's data @ Spike's site It's actually Gamma Canaris N', which is a tip-of-the-hat to the planet seen in . Although the name of the planet was not explicit (it was in the "Gamma Canaris region"), The infamous TNG chart, StarTrek.com and Trimble's Concordance all call it Gamma Canaris N , which is quite possibly from the script. I suggest merging this with Gamma Canaris, and adding a background note to that page mentioning the N notation. -- Harry [[User talk:Harry Doddema|''t]] 13:39, 23 November 2006 (UTC) :I just had another look at that personnel file - and found that it apparently says: "GAMMA CARANIS N". Now, what do we make of that? :) -- Cid Highwind 17:49, 5 March 2007 (UTC) From Talk:Companion's homeworld Merge Since startrek.com and an apocryphal source all give this planetoid the name Gamma Canaris N, I suggest a merge, since there are no competing names and this is currently essentially a descriptive name. --Pseudohuman 20:12, June 20, 2012 (UTC) :It's also the name the Star Trek Concordance gives it. I support the suggestion. --Defiant 20:53, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Support. Throwback (talk) 22:29, November 6, 2012 (UTC) It's been over a year now and no objections have surfaced. Could the merge go ahead at this point? --Pseudohuman (talk) 17:51, October 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I haven't seen the suggestion initially, but if those are the only sources for the name, I '''oppose the merge suggestion. It would be different if there was a proper connection between these two in the episode itself. Is that the case? --Cid Highwind (talk) 00:29, October 6, 2013 (UTC) If anyone has the script of "Metamorphosis", I suspect the scenes on the planet are called "EXT. GAMMA CANARIS N" in it? because it is the name star trek.com and Concordance gave this unnamed planetoid, and usually those sources get these names from the scripts. In the episode the planetoid is said to be in an asteroid field in the "Gamma Canaris region" and "Scanners report approximately seven thousand bodies of sizes running from types A to N." So based on just that, the naming of these uncharted asteroids/planetoids appears to be a combination of region+type. But it appears to be an official name for this planetoid too based on its use later on in the series. --Pseudohuman (talk) 10:05, October 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Assuming that all of this is the case (and we'd need confirmation, I think), I'm still not sure we should make this connection, at least not based on the "system+type=name" assumption. Obviously, 14 letters aren't enough to individually name 7,000 planetoids, so something else would need to play a role here, anyway. --Cid Highwind (talk) 11:42, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh no please don't misunderstand, i'm also not supporting that my farfetched region+type hypothesis should be the basis of anything. Essentially this is just a case of two official reference sources connecting the two: the name "Gamma Canaris N" and the unnamed planetoid seen on screen. and apocryphal stories using this name also. And the name popping up in canon in two graphics later on, confirming it is not just a non-canon name. --Pseudohuman (talk) 12:32, October 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::We consider the information on StarTrek.com as canon, right? So, according to this article a merge and rename to Gamma Canaris N seems the logical solution. Any opposing votes? Tom (talk) 18:56, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Per consensus and sources the two articles have been merged. Tom (talk) 17:28, July 26, 2015 (UTC)